


Unexpected News

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Hunt, F/M, Fluff, Happy Sam, Little bit of angst, Pregnant Reader, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your a little flustered with some unexpected news, but you won't let it stop you from your first hunt. But when things don't go right, Sam finds out about your news in a different way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected News

You could hear Sam looking for you, calling your name through out the bunker. Glancing back down at the thing in your hand, you shoved it in your pocket before rushing out of the bathroom, finding him in your shared bedroom.

"Y/N, there you are! Didn't you hear me yelling for you?" Sam asked as he walked forward. In his hand was a newspaper, and he had a huge smile on his face. It faltered a little when he took in your flushed cheeks, and your lip that you were currently nibbling on. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's okay. Why wouldn't everything be okay?" You rambled on, making him squint his eyes at you. While you were a closed book to most people, Sam had gotten through your walls, and he knew you better than you probably knew yourself. 

"You'll talk to me if something's going on. Right?" He asked, and you nodded, the item in your pocket making you uncomfortable. 

"Of course. Sam I love you, and you would be the first person I talked to." You assured him, and it seemed to work.

He shook the newspaper at you. "I found us a hunt. Something pretty small, and I was wondering if you wanted to tackle it with me?"

You stared at him in shock, wondering if he was saying what you thought he was. "Are you...A hunt? You're suggesting I go on a hunt with you?" You said, excitement making your words come out in a squeak. You had been living with the Winchesters for over a year, but you had always been pushed to research duty. Lately you had been training with Sam, getting ready for the day he finally let you hunt with him and his brother Dean.

"Well, I mean if you don't want to." He teased, turning as if to leave the room, and you behind.

"Wait, no, of course I want to go with you! But are you sure?" You asked, your hand unconsciously pressing against your pocket.

His huge smile was his answer. "Of course I'm sure. It's only a couple of towns away. If we leave now, we should be there in a couple of hours."

You listened as he described the hunt, while you pulled your small suit case down from the closet, filling it with your most comfortable items. Items you didn't care if they got torn, or bloody. Sam already had his bag packed, he always had a bag ready to go in case of an emergency, leaving it at the floor at the end of the bed. He was talking about young women being taken, their bodies found days later, their throats slit. "What do you think it is?" You asked, ready to go.

"I'm pretty sure it's a Demon, using the blood to communicate with someone in Hell. You have the Angel blade Cas gave you?" He said, leading the way past Dean, who was lounging in the library, his feet propped up on the table, a beer in his hand. 

"He talked you into the hunt?" He asked you, and you nodded. "Well, good luck, you'll do great. And I'll be here, if you need help."

"Thanks Dean." You said, before moving on, to the garage, where Sam opened the Impala's door. "We're taking the Impala?" 

Sam nodded, and you slid into the passenger seat, feeling as if you were trespassing. You were never in the front seat. This was Sam's spot. You always rode in the back, usually draped over the middle of the front seat, talking away or singing along to Dean's music.

Before you knew it, you were in the little town, it's name forgotten as you laughed at something Sam said. It was then you felt the heavy weight of the item in your pocket, a weight telling you to get it over with, to tell him. It was Sam, and you knew he would be more than happy. But something made you hold back, keeping it a secret just a little bit longer.

"What do you say we stop back at that bar and grill, have a bite to eat while we check things out there?" Sam asked you after you checked into the nicer than usual hotel. Even though you had only done research, you had traveled with them multiple times, and the hotels had all been the same. Peeling paint on the outside, stains and mysterious smells on the inside. This one was more of a bed and breakfast, with a nice airy bedroom, that smelled like fresh flowers and sunshine. 

You nodded, and soon you and Sam were sitting in a dark booth towards the back of the grill. It was a Friday, so the place was pretty crowded, especially with a live band on the far side. You ordered your usual, minus the beer, while Sam ordered a steak with a side salad. "No beer?" He asked you, studying you, and you grew a little flustered.

"Didn't feel like it." You brushed it off, and he seemed to accept it. The food was delicious, and before long you were looking at an empty plate, but your bladder was full. Excusing yourself, you moved to head to the bathroom.

"Keep an eye out. This is the last place each woman was seen." Sam warned you, and you nodded.

"It's just the bathroom. I'll be fine." You assured him, but you kept an eye out as you made your way past the bar and into the back hallway. As you did your business, your mind was on how you would tell Sam, not about the hunt that you were currently on. Brushing your hands against your thighs, you stepped out, and ran right into a sturdy, and wide chest. It was covered by a foul smell gray t-shirt, and you followed it up, past the salt and peppered beard, the hard dark brown eyes, and the brown hair in a military cut. "Excuse me." You said, trying to step past, but his hand reached out, grasping your upper arm roughly.

"Oh honey, you don't need to be excused. You're exactly where you need to be." He drawled, a hint of a southern drawl to his voice.

You felt uneasy, and you tried to glance past him, to see if you could see Sam, to try and get his help. "I'm sorry, but I think you have me mixed up with someone else." You said politely, trying to pull your arm from his grasp. But his large fingers tightened painfully around your arm, stopping you from moving.

"I told you, you're exactly where you need to be. I know you came in with that hunter. Maybe if you vanish, he'll be so busy looking for you that he won't be looking for me." He said, his eyes flashing black. You reached around with your free hand, trying to grasp the blade you kept hidden in your pocket. As your hand grasped it, he pulled on you, and you felt it, along with something else fall, before you were being pulled out of the back door, into the alley. 

"If you know he's a hunter, why didn't you just go to another town? Why kidnap me?" You asked, trying to find something to help you escape. But there wasn't anything nearby, and he was dragging you down the alley faster than your legs could keep up.

"Because I'm needed in this town. Abaddon is collecting souls, and this is my area." He said before stopping in front of a small, overshadowed wooden door. It was well hidden in the alley, easy to pass by. He unlocked it, before shoving you inside. You almost fell to the floor, catching yourself just in time. The room was dark, and musty, and from what you could tell it was windowless and small. 

A small table and chair sat on one side of the room, and the other held a shelf along with a T shaped wooden contraption. Before you could do anything, the Demon grabbed you by your hair, pulling you over to the side. You were close enough to the T to see cuffs on each side, and he roughly yanked your arm to one side, cuffing it, then the other.

"I think I will save your soul for now. I know Sam will come looking for you, and I know Abaddon will be pleased if I can capture his." He said, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

You could fight, or scream, but you knew it wouldn't do you any good. So you stayed there, staring at the Demon as he moved over to the table, where an ancient looking bowl sat. He picked it up, swirling his finger in it, before talking to it as if it were a phone. You listened as he promised to someone that he would deliver Sam's soul. 

You weren't sure how much time passed, but the Demon left you alone, staying to one side, talking into the bowl, or pacing the small, dark room. You hung from your wrists, your feet barely touching the floor. Your shoulders had gone numb some time ago, and you thought you heard a mouse rustling off to the side. 

"Maybe Sam isn't as smart as I thought he was." The demon muttered, striding over to the door, flinging it open.

"Hey, waiting for me?" You heard Sam's voice, before you saw his fist fly towards the Demon's face, knocking him back down into the middle of the room. "You okay honey?" Sam asked you, his eyes squinting as he tried to get used to the darkness of the room.

"Fine. But it's a trap. He wants your soul, not mine." You warned him as the Demon came forward, a knife in his hands now. He sliced it at Sam, who easily ducked away. 

"So, you're on soul collecting duty? Not be much of a confident to Abaddon, seeing as how she sent you to this tiny little town." Sam teased, infuriating the Demon. He came forward again, and Sam raised his knife, stabbing the Demon in the chest with it. A look of surprise crossed the Demon's face before he fell lifeless to the floor. Sam pulled the knife out of the Demon, wiping the blood across his shirt before moving towards you. As he stepped in front of you, he stopped, a peculiar look to his face. "Is there something you need to tell me?" He asked you.

"Not that I can think of?" You said, waiting for him to get you down. 

"Are you sure? Because when I realized you were gone, I found this outside the bathroom. And you didn't drink any alcohol at dinner tonight." He pieced together as he held out the pregnancy test you had accidentally dropped when you had gone for your blade. You stared up at him in shock, waiting to see his reaction. "Were you planning on telling me? Or keeping it a surprise for as long as you could?" He asked, and you could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Sam, I just found out this morning. I was waiting for the right time to tell you. We weren't planning for it, and it was a big surprise. I was just trying to wrap my head around it before I told you. I'm so sorry." You babbled, hoping he wasn't too upset with you.

He took his knife, slicing the leather cuffs, and you fell forward, into his arms. He pulled you even closer, rubbing his hand up and down your back. "I can't believe it. I'm really going to be a Dad?"

You nodded, seeing a huge smile growing on his face, but all of a sudden it vanished, scaring you. "But you knew, and you still decided to put you, and our unborn baby in danger by going on this hunt?" 

You nervously bit your lip, knowing that it probably wasn't the smartest move. "I know it was stupid. But I was so excited! It was my first hunt!" You argued, and he pulled you into a hug again.

"I know, and I'm sorry that stupid Demon kidnapped you. But no more hunts for you. We need to keep you, and our baby safe. And I can't wait to tell Dean he's going to be an uncle!" Sam exclaimed as he helped you out of the building and to where the Impala was parked. 

"He's going to freak." You said, chuckling as you imagined the older Winchester's reaction to your news. 

"And it's going to be fun to see that. I still can't believe that I'm going to be a Dad. I never thought it would be possible." Sam said, his hand moving from your side to your belly, a belly that had a slight curve to it.


End file.
